Querido Diário
by Fer Martins
Summary: Páginas dos diários de Meredith, Bonnie, Elena e Caroline.
1. Meredith

_Querido Diário_

_Espera. Querido Diário? Que coisa infantil. Porque chamar um diário de querido? Não sei como Elena consegue fazer isso. Aliás, para começar, não sei por que aceitei o desafio dela. Ora essa. "Anda Meredith, escreva logo, se você é tão durona, mostre que é capaz de escrever um diário." Aff. Ta bom. Eu escrevo, disse para ela depois da aula._

_E como eu devo começar? Ah sim! Querido Diário..._

_Hoje foi um dia interessante. Fomos apresentados ao novo professor de história, Alaric Saltzman. Na verdade, ele não tem cara de professor. Nem cara e nem corpo. Dou a ele no máximo 25 anos. Bonnie, é claro, achou ele um gato, e foi logo aceitando o convite da tal reuniãozinha na casa dele, ou melhor, na casa dos Ramsey, na Magnólia Avenue. Ah e sim, claro, também achei o Alaric muito bonito, mas não é só isso que me interessa num cara. Eles precisam ter muito mais, entende? Porque não adianta ser lindo, mas burro._

_Depois da aula fui ajudar o Josh, um colega de turma, a fazer o dever de matemática. Ta aí um exemplo vivo do que falei. Ele é lindo, musculoso, feições perfeitas, olhos verdes, mas não sabe somar dois e dois._

_Bom, agora vou me arrumar. Não quero perder por nada o encontro de logo mais na casa de Alaric. Pois é, nossa turma foi convidada. Quero dizer, convidada não, intimada porque nossa participação conta nota, então é claro que vou. Devo usar jeans e uma blusinha preta._

_Certo. E agora, como deve terminar isso aqui? Tchau ou... sem mais a declarar?_

_Okay! Boa noite então. _

_Meredith._

_p.s: ops, esqueci de colocar a data... afinal, o que é um diário sem data? Hoje é 4 de novembro._

* * *

**N/A:** Ei pessoal! Esta é a minha 1ª fic de **The Vampire Diaries**! E como estreia escolhi a Meredith, uma das minhas personagens preferidas! Espero mesmo que gostem! Dedico esta fic com muito carinho para minha grande amiga Erika Wesley... por me passar a idéia central... pelo apoio constante e por toda amizade! Brigada amigaaaaa! Vc é demais! E então gente... reviews? Bjim pra todos!


	2. Bonnie

_16 de setembro_

_Querido Diário,_

_Ele é L-I-N-DO. Aqueles olhos, aquele cabelo, aquele corpo. Como alguém pode ser tão bonito e... perfeito?_

_Ele se aproximou de mim, todo meu corpo tremeu e quando seus olhos negros se fixaram nos meus, senti uma vertigem tão intensa e súbita que achei que desmaiaria ali mesmo... aos pés dele. Tentei me recompor, inutilmente. É difícil ficar sã perto dele. _

_Ah. Esqueci de citar o seu nome. Desculpe. Estou falando de Damon Salvatore. Isso mesmo. Salvatore, de salvador. Concordo. Ele é mesmo um tipo de salvador, pronto para acudir os aflitos, os indefesos, as donzelas em perigo. ACORDA BONNIE! Você está falando de Damon Salvatore. Dizem que ele é o vilão da história, lembra? A Elena vive dizendo que ele é perigoso, que preciso me afastar dele. Mas ele é tão bonito para ser um vilão. Isso é injusto._

_Bom, a gente já se beijou. Um beijo intenso, sobre-humano, como se eu estivesse num trem bala e meu corpo saísse do chão tamanho êxtase. Incrível. __Resumindo... ele não pode ser o vilão. É lindo demais para isso. Seria um desperdício. Será que Elena já teve uma queda por ele? Óbvio que sim. Quem não teria? Meredith talvez, mas ela tem sérios problemas, então não conta._

_Por que Elena insiste em dizer que Damon é perigoso? Se ela insistir nisso, vou exigir explicações._

_Nossa. Preciso deitar. Já vejo tudo embaralhado. Prometo escrever mais amanhã! Hoje foi um dia cansativo. Tivemos duas provas, chatas e muito difíceis. Estou esgotada. Só espero que eu tenha me saído bem. __Vou dormir. Boa noite._

_Bonnie._

* * *

**N/A**: Hey gente! Tudo bem? Pretendo escrever páginas dos diários das meninas... **Meredith, Bonnie, Elena e Caroline**! Tomara que vocês gostem. Espero comentários, ok? Agradeço pelas reviews já postadas! Brigada gente! Um bjim pra todos! **Fê... Gi! :) **


	3. Caroline

_Querido Diário_

_Uuuurgh! O que a Elena está pensando? Que pode ficar com todos os caras da escola? O Stefan apareceu e nenhuma garota tem direito de olha para ele? Elena acha o quê? Que todos os caras são dela? Que tudo é "Propriedade exclusiva de Elena Gilbert, por gentileza não se aproximem." Ahhh que convencida!_

_E porque todas as garotas querem ser como ela? Me poupem. Tudo bem, a Elena é bonita, admito. Mas completamente... Urgh! Idiota, sem sal, convencida! E onde está escrito que o Stefan é dela?_

_Só sei que darei um jeito de me aproximar dele. Ele é tão misterioso, tem um charme, uma elegância... Fora que ele é bonito (muito bonito)! E hoje na aula de história ele soube responder todas as perguntas. Como ele decorou todas aquelas datas? Até o professor Tanner ficou impressionado._

_Preciso me informar sobre Stefan, quero saber tudo, de onde veio, onde mora, comida preferida, família, cor predileta, animais de estimação, tudo! E sou muito boa nisso. Será fácil conseguir essas informações. Talvez eu peça ajuda a Sue Carson, apesar de que provavelmente ela já deve estar trabalhando para Elena. Ela morre de amores por Elena. Urgh não suporto isso. Calma Caroline. Não se estresse, é péssimo para a pele._

_Mas que vou atrás do Stefan, eu vou. Ou não me chamo Caroline Forbes. Elena que me aguarde._

_Caroline._

_P.S. Que dia é hoje mesmo? Sou péssima em datas._

_

* * *

_

**N/A**: Ei pessoal Blza? Só um lembrete: tudo aqui é referente a saga **Diários do Vampiro **(não confundam com o seriado The Vampire Diaries). A Caroline dos livros é bem diferente da série! Em Diários, vemos que a Caroline tem uma grande rivalidade com Elena. Tentei passar justamente isso. Espero que tenham gostado. **Bjim**! :)


	4. Elena

_22 de outubro_

_Querido Diário_

_Estou em falta com você. Eu sei. Desculpe. Desde que conheci Stefan, minha vida não é mais a mesma. Passo a maior parte do tempo pensando nele. Não sei o que há comigo. Nunca fui assim. Os garotos sempre foram tão... dispensáveis. Mas o Stefan não. Jamais._

_É, eu sei também, poderia ter escrito ontem, mas não deu. Fui à casa da Bonnie, cheguei tarde e muito cansada. E anteontem... hum... o que fiz anteontem? Não lembro. De qualquer forma, estou aqui, não estou? E na aula de matemática, o que é pior. Não consigo prestar atenção em nada do que a Sra. Halpern fala. Parece outra língua._

_A Bonnie está do meu lado direito, mexendo no celular, provavelmente enviando um SMS para alguém. Do meu lado esquerdo, vejo Tyler desenhando... hum... qualquer coisa. Não consigo enxergar daqui. E um pouco mais a frente está Stefan... meu Stefan. O único que toma meus pensamentos, a quem mais importo. Ele está de costas, usando uma jaqueta de couro marrom e por baixo uma blusa verde escuro. Magnífico._

_Lembro-me da primeira vez que o vi. Ele chegou à escola naquele carrão, um porsche preto. Usava jeans desbotados, camiseta apertada e uma jaqueta que ficou perfeita em seu corpo magro e musculoso. Seu cabelo ondulado mexia-se sem parar por causa do vento incessante e ele usava óculos de sol. Uma imagem perfeita. Desde então, sabia que Stefan eu teríamos algo. No inicio era obsessão, mas hoje vejo que era amor._

_Amor... é isso. Eu amo o Stefan. Daria minha vida por ele. Hoje entendo porque ele me rejeitou no início, quando chegou à escola. Mas isso já passou. Hoje somos só ele e eu. É o que importa. E viveremos juntos para sempre. E farei com que esse "sempre" exista._

_Espere. Já volto._

_Desculpe. Fui interrompida pela Bonnie. Ela me mandou um SMS, perguntando o que eu estava fazendo. Eu respondi: "prestando atenção na aula, claro." Ela sabe que é brincadeira, afinal, quem consegue ficar ligado em... cálculo vetorial? Vetorial? Que palavra estranha._

_O sinal já vai bater. Prometo escrever mais tarde._

_

* * *

_

**N/A**: Vez da Elena gente! Espero que gostem! Agradeço demais por todos os comentários. Valeu gente! :)


End file.
